


Paket Kandidat Penghargaan Hugo 2019: Arsip Milik Kita (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Penghargaan Hugo, Tentang AO3
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Arsip Milik Kita) telahdinominasikan sebagai kandidat Penghargaan Hugo tahun ini untuk Karya Terkait Terbaik! Ini prestasi yang bukan main dan kami sungguh gembira bahwa komunitas pemilih Hugo telah mengakui AO3 sebagai karya kolaboratif yang luar biasa.Berikut ini sejumlah informasi tentang AO3 termasuk asal-usulnya, beberapa fitur utamanya, dan tim di belakang itu semua. Anda juga dapat melihatPDFcantik yang telah kami ajukan untuk paket Hugo 2019 di sini!





	Paket Kandidat Penghargaan Hugo 2019: Arsip Milik Kita (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/indonesian/indonesian_-_archive_stats.png)

### Tentang AO3

Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Arsip Milik Kita) adalah arsip nirlaba dan non-komersial yang diciptakan dan dijalankan oleh fan untuk karya transformatif ciptaan fan seperti fanfiksi, _fanart_ , video fan, dan _podfic_. [Kode sumber terbuka](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) kami dibangun dari nol oleh fan untuk fan, dan berjalan di atas peladen yang dimiliki oleh induk organisasi nirlaba kami yaitu [OTW (Organisasi untuk Karya Transformatif)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Pengguna kami amat beragam—dari remaja sampai kakek-nenek, penulis pemula maupun profesional—berasal dari seluruh penjuru dunia, dan menciptakan karya untuk bermacam _fandom_ termasuk [Pemenang Penghargaan Hugo](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [RPF Historis](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [_podcast_](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works), dan masih banyak lagi. Meski mayoritas pengguna AO3 memilih Inggris sebagai bahasa aktivitas _fandom_ mereka, kami menyambut fan untuk membuat karya dan berinteraksi dalam bahasa apapun yang mereka suka.

Menyediakan sebuah platform tempat bermacam tipe pencipta dapat menyimpan karya mereka tanpa membutuhkan iklan dan rasa takut kehilangan karya tersebut adalah kebanggaan kami. Kami yang membangun AO3 dan memiliki peladennya—dan ke sana juga larinya sebagian besar [dana](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422) kami—tetapi bukan hanya itu yang kami lakukan dalam proyek-proyek kami. Kami [mengimpor dan menyelamatkan konten fan yang terancam](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Kami menyediakan [bantuan hukum](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) untuk melindungi hak fan untuk membuat, mengolah, dan mentransformasi konten. Kami menyambut Anda untuk menerbitkan dan membagi karya Anda dengan komunitas fan, baik itu berupa karya epos sepanjang 100.000 kata maupun sketsa komik yang simpel. Kami dikunjungi lebih dari 1.9 juta fan setiap harinya dan kami selalu gembira untuk menyambut fan baru.

  


### Tim Kami

[OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) dikelola oleh lebih dari 750 sukarelawan dan hampir semua dari mereka melakukan pekerjaan dengan dampak yang bermakna pada AO3. Kami adalah pemrogram, admin sistem, [pengatur label](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), penyedia dukungan, penegak kebijakan, penerjemah, [penyelamat arsip](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), pengacara, dan spesialis dokumentasi. Kami bangga akan pekerjaan kami dan semua ini kami lakukan tanpa bayaran.

Kadang kami juga bekerja dengan kontraktor luar, terutama untuk membuat perubahan besar pada AO3 secepat dan seefektif mungkin. Ini dimungkinkan oleh [sumbangan dari para pengguna dan pendukung kami yang murah hati](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/indonesian/indonesian_-_fundraising.png)

Secara utuh, kami adalah hasil upaya gotong royong yang didanai secara gotong royong, dan kami bangga dengan semua orang yang telah membantu kami mewujudkan ini semua.

  


### Asal-Usul Kami

Dukungan _fandom_ terhadap [_gift economy_ (ekonomi hadiah)](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518) telah dikenal luas. Dalam sejarahnya, karya fan adalah hal yang dibagikan secara bebas; kaset, _DVD_ , buku, dan majalah fan didistribusikan secara gratis atau tanpa profit, dan fan akan saling menolong saat ada fan lain yang membutuhkan. Munculnya internet di tahun 90-an membawa peluang baru yang menarik: untuk pertama kalinya, fan dari seluruh dunia dapat berhubungan dengan mudah, mengobrol tentang hobi mereka, dan membagi karya mereka secara instan. Namun, dalam perkembangannya, sifat internet menjadi lebih komersial. Walaupun fan menciptakan konten di situs web, arsip, dan situs jaringan sosial, pada akhirnya tempat-tempat tersebut digunakan untuk menghasilkan uang bagi pihak lain. Pada saat yang sama, karena fan semakin tumbuh menjadi sasaran pasar yang menarik, mereka menjadi target pemasaran media lewat serial web, konten bonus, _game_ , dan media sosial.

Puncak dari ini semua terjadi pada Mei 2007 dengan peluncuran [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), yaitu percobaan skala besar pertama untuk mengkomersialkan fanfiksi, dan peristiwa [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) di [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal) ketika lebih dari 500 akun dianggap pornografis dan dihapus, termasuk blog-blog korban perkosaan dan komunitas fan. Penghapusan ini mempengaruhi banyak fan; mereka kehilangan karya, percakapan, hasil diskusi, dan juga media berkomunikasi mereka. Ini menyadarkan _fandom_ bahwa komunitas mereka bergantung kepada platform yang diuntungkan oleh adanya fan dan konten yang mereka buat, tetapi tidak mementingkan atau bahkan peduli terhadap kebutuhan fan. _Fandom_ juga menyadari bahwa strategi lama mereka untuk bersembunyi dari perusahaan media sudah tidak lagi mungkin.

Ke tengah suasana inilah Astolat menerbitkan tulisan yang kemudian menjadi arah lahirnya OTW dan AO3. Berjudul [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Arsip yang Hanya Milikku), tulisan tersebut terinspirasi oleh manifesto feminis dari Virginia Woolf, _A Room of One's Own_ (Kamar yang Hanya Milikku), yang membahas perlunya seorang penulis wanita untuk memiliki uang dan ruangan sendiri. Astolat berpendapat bahwa para fan penulis (dan pencipta karya-karya fan lain) membutuhkan sesuatu yang mirip:

> Kita membutuhkan arsip pusat miliki kita sendiri, seperti animemusicvideos.org. Sesuatu yang TIDAK butuh sembunyi dari google atau mata publik dan secara gamblang menyatakan legalitas dari hobi kita, tanpa mencoba-coba cari untung dengan memakai hak milik intelektual orang lain; tempat yang memudahkan kita bersama-sama menikmati hobi kita, mengerti sejarah kita dan komunitas di belakangnya, dan memberi ruang yang menyambut untuk fan baru.

Dalam beberapa hari, tulisan itu mendapat ratusan komentar. Ada orang-orang yang antusias dan ingin membantu memulai proyek ini. Lainnya ada yang langsung mulai membuat daftar tentang apa yang mereka inginkan dari arsip tersebut, dan banyak dari isi daftar itu yang bertahan menjadi prinsip utama kami sampai hari ini:

  * **Non-komersial dan Nirlaba**
    * AO3 akan dijalankan oleh organisasi nirlaba sehingga tidak menggunakan iklan dan resiko hilangnya situs berkurang. Mengutip [teriakan perang Speranza](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), akan mereka “miliki peladen terkutuk itu sendiri.”
  * **Inklusif dan Mencakup Semua Aktivitas _Fandom_**
    * Agar AO3 dapat menjadi repositori _fandom_ , AO3 harus mencakup dan inklusif terhadap semua bagian _fandom_. Karya untuk semua kategori usia dan semua tipe konten akan diizinkan, dan pembaca dapat mencari atau menghindari konten sensitif sesuai selera menggunakan peringatan dan label.
  * **Kontrol Pencipta**
    * Banyak arsip yang mempersulit pencipta untuk menghapus karya mereka. Banyak pula platform daring yang tidak mencegah mesin pencari web dari melacak konten mereka. AO3 akan mengizinkan para pencipta untuk mengunggah dan menghapus karya mereka dengan mudah, membatasi konten mereka hanya untuk pengguna AO3, dan mencegah mesin pencari web dari melacak konten mereka. AO3 juga akan mengizinkan pencipta untuk menghindari komentar anonim dan menghapus komentar sesuai kebutuhan.
  * **Fitur-Fitur Utama**
    * Banyak dari fitur yang diminta oleh pengguna yang telah menjadi bagian integral dari AO3, termasuk fitur label dan pencarian, pengunduhan karya, pengadaan pertukaran fan, dan pembuatan daftar rekomendasi. Namun, ada juga fitur yang masih kami kerjakan, seperti fitur untuk mengunggah format-format media lain ke peladen kami.



  


### Beberapa Fitur Utama

#### Komentar dan Jempol

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/indonesian/indonesian_-_work_stats.png)

Sebagian besar arsip fan memiliki fitur komentar yang mengizinkan pengguna untuk mengutarakan pujian, apresiasi, atau kritik mereka dan berkomunikasi dengan pencipta karya. Kami memasangkan fitur ini dengan fitur jempol yang bekerja mirip dengan fitur “ _like_ ” dan mengizinkan pengguna untuk memberikan apresiasi cepat kepada karya yang mereka sukai. Pengguna senior AO3 sudah terbiasa melihat pesan, “You have already left kudos here. :)" (Anda sudah memberikan jempol di sini. :))

#### Koleksi dan Tantangan

Koleksi mengizinkan pengguna untuk membuat kumpulan karya atau markah buku berdasarkan tema atau tujuan tertentu, seperti pasangan favorit atau episode-episode Natal Doctor Who. AO3 juga menyediakan dua tipe fitur tantangan: Pertukaran Kado dan Prompt Meme. Salah satu acara pertukaran kado terbesar _fandom_ , [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), diselenggarakan setiap tahun sekali di AO3, dan di sepanjang tahun selalu ada [bermacam acara tantangan](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) yang dibuat oleh banyak fan.

#### Pintu Terbuka

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/indonesian/indonesian_-_open_doors.png)

Sekitar 2% dari karya di AO3 diimpor ke dalam AO3 melalui proyek lain kami, [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (Pintu Terbuka), yang bertujuan menyelamatkan konten-konten terkait fan dalam status terancam. Berasal dari [arsip-arsip daring yang terancam tutup](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) dan kehilangan konten mereka, karya-karya tersebut kini menjadi bagian dari koleksi khusus dalam AO3.

#### Unduhan

Semua karya di AO3 dapat diunduh dalam [lima pilihan format](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212); ideal untuk dibaca saat bepergian atau saat AO3 mengumumkan waktu anjlok untuk jadwal pemeliharaan.

#### Label

[Label](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) adalah bagian vital dari cara penggunaan AO3 yang mengizinkan pengguna untuk menemukan karya yang mereka cari, terlepas dari konten pasangan, kategori usia, atau tema dari karya tersebut. Pengguna dapat membuat label dalam format apa saja yang cocok untuk mereka; tim 350 orang lebih pengatur label kami akan menautkan semua label tersebut menjadi bentuk konsep yang mudah untuk dicari. Contoh: pencarian menggunakan label [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works) akan menampilkan juga karya dengan label Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence, atau Will Laurence/Tharkay. Label dari konsep-konsep yang terkait juga kami tautkan. Contoh: istilah-istilah terkait seperti [Opera Antariksa](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works), [Perang Antariksa](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works), [Astronot](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [Wahana Antarika](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works), bahkan [Paus Antariksa](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works) ditautkan bersama di bawah label meta [Antariksa](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works).

  


### Hal-Hal Baru dan Menarik

AO3 terus [tumbuh dan berubah](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). Berikut beberapa hal penting yang terjadi di 2018:

  * AO3 mendapat hampir 4000 _fandom_ baru, 410.000 pengguna terdaftar baru, dan nyaris 900.000 karya baru (juga jutaan kunjungan pengguna, komentar, dan jempol). 
    * Baik itu total [30.000 _fandom_](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) maupun [4 juta karya fan](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833) telah kami lampaui!
  * Pintu Terbuka menyelesaikan [pengimporan 11 arsip](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * Fitur pencarian AO3 mengalami [peningkatan besar](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575) sehingga pengguna dapat mencari karya, label, markah buku, dan pengguna lain dengan lebih cepat dan mudah. 
    * Berkat opsi penyaringan baru, pengguna kini dapat melakukan pencarian spesifik dengan mudah, seperti: [semua karya di bawah Sherlock Holmes yang diunggah pada tahun 2018 dan panjangnya persis 221 kata](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) dan [karya _crossover_ antara _fandom_ Lord of the Rings/Game of Thrones yang tidak menampilkan Frodo Baggins atau Arya Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * Kami juga menyediakan daftar terbaru [operator pencarian tersembunyi](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) bagi mereka yang ingin melakukan penyaringan pencarian lebih jauh.
  * [AO3 telah mendukung penggunaan set karakter UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) di semua kolom teks. Ini tidak hanya menyediakan dukungan lebih baik untuk abjad non-latin, tetapi juga memungkinkan penggunaan emoji! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * Kami juga telah [memperbaiki sistem penghitungan jumlah kata untuk karya dalam bahasa Cina, Jepang, dan Thailand](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Kami memperbarui sistem log masuk kami untuk keamanan dan dukungan pemeliharaan yang lebih baik.
  * Kami memperbarui [Ketentuan Layanan](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) kami untuk memenuhi [persyaratan Regulasi Umum Perlindungan Data](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518) dari Uni Eropa.




End file.
